


Yea we queer :p

by PeterParkerFanboy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Feminine Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Peter Parker Friendship, Harley Keener Needs a Hug, Multi, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Queer Themes, Texting, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, non-binary harley keener, trans flash thompson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 12,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterParkerFanboy/pseuds/PeterParkerFanboy
Summary: A texting fic with my favorite thruple Ned/MJ/Peter, with IronHusbands as dads. Set after civil war but instead of fighting they talked it out like reasonable adults, Peter is spider-man but not technically? He has powers but IronHusbands won't let him patrol. The vulture happened and Liz moved away but Peter didn't do that.This book went from "ooo I need more peter/Ned/MJ content" to "LETS WRITE ABOUT FLASH"Non-binary Harley Keener, FemBoy Peter Stark-Rhodes, Poly relationships, Queer af.
Relationships: (Background i just ship it), Academic Decathlon Team (Spider-Man: Homecoming) & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Flash Thompson, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Michelle Jones/Ned Leeds/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 47
Kudos: 157





	1. Chapter 1

Yea we queer :p

Ned: why do we have to start school? 

MJ: because the white man said so. 

Peter: ughhhhh I don't wanna start school. 

Ned: none of us do. 

MJ: if Flash bugs either of you I'm telling Stark. 

Peter: I'll dress "normal" it'll be fine. 

MJ: Babe. 

Ned: Petey :(

Peter: ejifjfowno 

Peter: MJ actually called me a pet name. Have I died and gone to heaven? 

MJ: I'm being nice. Dress how you feel comfortable Pete. You always feel uncomfortable in "normal" Clothes. 

Peter: yea and? I don't want my dads coming to the school. It's not even public knowledge that I'm there kid. 

Ned: I don't want my Mom coming to the school and she's not famous. 

MJ: off topic. 

Peter: okay… . I'll wear the outfit we planned :) it's super cute. 

Ned: you planned an outfit???? And I didn't get to see it :( 

Peter: (image of a black mesh top, silky looking baby blue pants, a dark purple flower crown, white superstar adidas shoes. *I made a whole ass mood board and the image tool isn't working*) 

Ned: oooo cute

MJ: aren't you glad our school doesn't have a strict dress code? 

Ned: how you. Getting around the no nipples rules in that mess top

Peter: tape. 

MJ:....

Peter: it's skin safe don't worry. 

MJ: good. 

Ned: ooo do the "X" On the nips

Peter: lol okay :P

~~~

Iron Fam

Pete: I don't wanna go to school tomorrow :(

Pops: Petey it's exciting! Junior year! The SAT wooo

Dad: yes the SAT is so exciting Honey Bear

Pete:I could get into any college with just a last name. 

Pop: Yes but you should earn it. You're our little genius. 

Dad: he got my brains :) 

Pete: I'm adopted. 

Dad: and? 

Pete: do I wanna wear makeup tomorrow or do I definitely want to get bullied? 

Pops: do we need to go to the school? 

Pete: eh. It's nothing major. I'm sure if it's bad MJ will tell you. 

Pops: I like that girl. 

Dad: Pete you have very sweet partners :) 

Pete: okay but makeup? No makeup?

Pops: light makeup? Which. For. You is natural eyeshadow and bright red blush

Pete: good idea thanks Pops :) 


	2. Chapter 2

Acedec chat

MJ: we have our first practice next week. You better have done the assigned work. 

Mr. Harrington: yes and no one can miss it unless excused by a parent

Flash: *cough cough* Peter. 

Peter: :( 

MJ: be nice Flash or your off the team

Betty: Pete! Where'd you get your top? I. Love. It.

Peter: thank you! I bought it online it was like $10 I'll send you a link. 

Cindy: your makeup looked so good today too. 

Peter: thanks :) 

Flash: ugh yea compliment the freak.

MJ: fuck off flash. 

~~~

Yea we queer :p

Ned: so how's class

Peter: shitty. I'm partnered with Flash. 

MJ: in what class? 

Peter: Chemistry. And he won't listen to me at all. 

MJ: what's the group assignment? Can you just do your own? 

Peter: I'll ask.

Peter: doing my own :) 

MJ: wanna hang out after school? 

Ned: hang out or "hang out"

MJ: … 

Peter: I'll ask my dads. 

Iron Fam

Pete:Can I hang out with Ned and MJ after. School? 

Pops: Sure. 

Dad: as long as it's at our house. 

Pete: okay :) love you

Yea we queer :p

Pete: dads says it's okay as long as it's at out house. 

MJ: not surprising. 

Ned: you have helicopter parents

Pete: yes. And I love them. 

Ned: Is happy picking you up from school or are we taking the subway

Pete: you know my dad's hate me riding the subway. 

Ned: so are we going to be having a cute cuddle time? Or a different…. Time. Wink wink. 

Pete: wink wink. 

MJ: wink… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoy :) I'm going to be posting roughly every other day.


	3. Chapter 3

Iron Husbands

Rhodes: The kids have the door closed again. Should I open it? Or just…. Let them be gross. 

Tony: I don't recommend opening the door. Might see something you don't wanna see. 

Tony: have Friday yell at them. 

~~~

Yea we queer :p

Peter: I'm sorry Friday is a cock block

MJ: She is. 

Ned: we got to cuddle at least.

Peter: ugh I need to plan an outfit for. Tomorrow. 

MJ: white crop top with your pink pants. 

Ned: Pink and white flower crown. 

Peter: same shoes?

MJ: yup. 

Peter: why does Flash think I'm poor when I dress the way I do? 

MJ: because he's an idiot. 

Ned: just wait tell it's out that your a Stark-Rhodes and not Parker. 

MJ: can't wait for that. 

Peter: I think we're announcing it on my 17th birthday. 

MJ: and it's September. So only 11 months. 

Peter: yea. Idk how long 'I'm a personal intern' is going to work as an excuse. 

Ned: what's the next excuse gonna be if that one stops working? 

Peter: I'm secretly a super hero? 

MJ: you have noodle arms who would listen to that.

Peter: :(

MJ: you may be able to walk on walls on ceilings but you have no training. 

Peter: Auntie Tasha is gonna train me when she gets back from her mission

Ned: she's gonna beat your ass in shape. You'll get abs. Hot. 

Peter: stop fantasizing about my body just… sneak back into the tower and come see it

MJ: Stark would kill us. 

Peter: :(

~~~

Potato to Tony

Potato:I'm still welcome anytime right?

Tony: of course something wrong kid? 

Potato: just…. Sick of it here. And I'm 18 now. So I can finally leave. 

Tony: okay I can send someone to come get you? 

Potato: I can get a ride to an airport just need help with the ticket. 

Tony: of course. Me and Pete or Me and Rhodes will get you at the airport. 

Potato: Pete??? 

Tony: fuck. 

Tony: Pete's kinda my son…. That we've hid from the public. You'll hopefully get along! 

Potato: no it's okay. I don't wanna intrude on your family. 

Tony: nonsense. I already bought the ticket. For tomorrow. 

Potato: oh gosh. Okay. 

Tony: did you just say oh gosh? 

Potato: yes. 

Tony: um. Before you meet Pete. Promise me. You won't judge him? He's afraid of new people. 

Potato: why would I judge him? 

Tony: no reason, he just is worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having fun with this book :) just got out if school for today woo. Now I'm watching TV and my mom is doing her "homework" And making me help haha 😂😂


	4. Chapter 4

Potato to Tony

Potato: Im getting ready to board the plane, I smell gross and I need to laundry as soon as I get to the compound/tower/where ever you are

Tony: we have an apartment near the school Pete goes to. Happy is gonna meet you inside and then lead you to our car, Me and Pete are gonna be there.

Potato: why aren’t you getting me inside?

Tony: paparazzi they’re vultures.

Potato: Okay. See you soon.

~~~

yea we queer :p

Pete: we’re going to pick up Harley….

Pete: hes gonna think i’m weird isnt he

MJ: I doubt Stark would let them around you if he didn't trust this kid. 

Peter: but… what if he acts like flash and makes fun of my outfit? 

MJ: Flash made fun of your outfit? 

Ned: did this happen today? 

Peter: yea. I changed clothes when I got home. It's fine. 

Ned: :( why didn't you tell us 

MJ: Peter. Don't say it's fine. You felt so confident in that outfit. 

Peter: it is fine. I changed into different clothes just to get his thoughts out of my head. 

Peter: I'm comfy at least. 

MJ: alright… 

Peter: he's in the car…. *scream*

~~~

"Peter, get off that phone. This is Harley." Tony introduced them 

"Heya. Nice to meet ya." Harley told him. 

"Hi… uh. Pronouns?" Peter awkwardly asked. _That's a good thing to ask right? I like it when people ask mine instead calling me she. Yes I wear feminine clothes, yes I am a boy._

"They, Them. Preferably… I don't think I've ever been asked that… What are yours? " _Fuck_. Harley thought, _was that to weird to ask?_

"Oh. He, him."

~~~

Yea we queer:p

Peter: their nice. Pronouns are they/them

MJ: hmm. Nice.

Ned: so how'd it go? With the meeting? 

Peter: good. I was awkward tho. Their currently getting comfy I think. 

MJ: your hiding in your room? 

Peter: yes. 

Ned: I'm not surprised.

MJ: remember we have a chem test Friday. 

Peter: why do we have a test the first week of school:( 

Peter: wanna study together tomorrow? 

MJ: study or "study"

Peter: both? 

Ned: I'm down. Your house or the library? 

Peter: I'll ask Pops. 

~~~

Peter walked into the kitchen to find his Pops, Rhodey, sitting at the breakfast bar with Harley. "Hey Pops, Harley." Peter said walking past them grabbing a cup out of the sink. _I might as well make this productive and get some water._

"Hey Pete." Rhodes says looking over at him. 

"Do you think Ned and MJ can come over tomorrow to study? We have a test. "

"Are you going to study or make out? " Rhodes looks at him straight faced. 

"A little bit of both? " Peter says in more of an asking way. 

"Yea fine. Friday is gonna keep an eye on you. " Rhodey tells his son. 

"Friday is a massive cockblock. " Peter sighs. 

The scene causes Harley to chuckle. "Who's Ned and MJ? And I'm sure Fri can't be that bad. " Harley tells them, southern accent strong against the other two's. 

"My boyfriend and Girlfriend. And I'm 100 percent sure that Dad programmed her to tattle and tell on us if we even hold hands. "

"Well. I can't wait ta meet them tomorra " Harley smiles at Pete. 

~~~

Yea we queer :p

Peter: my house works. Harley wants to meet both of you. 

Peter: their really nice and it worries me. 

MJ: I'll break there knees if they're mean to you. So don't worry babe. 

Ned: MJ why do I never get pet names :(

MJ: you're a babe too. Better? 

Ned: :) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm enjoying writing this so far :) hope y'all are enjoying reading it.


	5. Chapter 5

Acedec Chat

Abe: anyone sick of school already? 

Flash: yes. 

Betty: definitely. 

Charles: yup

Peter: we've only been in school 3 days. And it feels like a month. 

Cindy: it's not that bad. 

Peter: I have a test Friday :(

Betty: in what? 

Peter: AP chem. 

Flash: ugh just brag why don't you. 

MJ: how is he bragging? 

Flash: only junior in ap Chem. It's a seniors class

MJ: no he's not. Ned and I are too

Cindy: power thruple. 

Ned: we're still up for a study date right? 

Peter: yup. We'll have to take the subway tho. 

Cindy: a study date or making out. 

MJ: bit of both. 

Mr. Harrington: you kids are in class right now

Abe: yea and? 

Mr. Harrington: Abe… your in my class. 

Abe: your on your phone. I'm on mine. 

Sally: lmao. That's a mood Abe. 

Mr. Harrington: Sally??? You don't even look like your on your phone? 

Sally: I have mastered the art. 

Abe: Mr. Harrington just yelled at us lmao

Mr. Harrington: yet your still texting 

~~~

IronFam

Dad: I'm adding Harls to the chat. 

Pete: okay! 

Dad added Harls to IronFam

Harls: hello? 

Pops: hi Harls. Welcome to the family chat. 

Harls: but I'm not family? 

Pete: you are now. 

Dad: you live with us, I love you, you once saved my life, family! 

Harls: oh…. Thank you. 

Dad: Pete. I didn't see you this morning I just want to confirm your actually wearing clothes. 

Pete: I had school! Of course I'm in clothes

Pops: you wore a mesh top and put tape over your nipples a few days ago. 

Pete: a mesh top is clothes! 

Harls: idk are see through clothes really clothes. 

Pete: :(

Pete: I'm wearing leggings and a cropped star Wars tee

Dad: cute. 

Pete: that's what Ned said! 

Dad: he's my favorite. 

Pete: I wouldn't let MJ hear you say that. 

Pops: Idk Ned can hack Friday… so I think I like MJ more. 

Harls: I'm very excited to meet them :) 

Pops: So rundown of personalities. Ned=Puppy MJ=Scary Pete=Sunshine

Harls: got it got it

~~~

Peter to Harls

Peter: so…. How are you liking it here harls? 

Harls: it's nice. I need to thank Tony and Rhodes again for letting me stay here. 

Peter: they'll not letting you stay. Dad wants you here. 

Harls: I don't understand why

Peter: he likes you! Your like another kid in his mind.

Harls: then… why'd he leave all those years ago. 

Peter: he wasn't ready. And he still feels bad. He talked about you all the time. He kept sending things for you too. Notes. Projects. A lot.

Harls: I never got those…. 

Harls: My stupid mother probably sold them. It sounds like her. And if my maths right he'd have you at that time. 

Peter: he didn't. They adopted me when I was 11. 

Harls: oh. 

Peter: why would your mom sell them? 

Harls: drugs probably. She's a massive addict. Refuses to even try to quit. 

Peter: oh. Uh. Dad mentioned you had a sister… she's not with her right? 

Harls: no. Abby lives with our aunt. 

Peter: okay. Tony might be able to help. She could move in too? 

Harls: she's happy there. I wasn't so I left. 

Peter: okay. I hope your happy here :) 

~~~

Yea we queer :p

Pete: sneak over

Ned: baby its 3 am? You okay? 

Pete: nightmares. Not awful ones. 

MJ: heading there know. Parents aren't home. 

Ned: I'm sorry i can't baby. 

~~~

Iron husbands 

Rhodes: why is MJ sleeping in Petes bed? 

Tony: I don't know. Just wake them up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all are enjoying this :) I have an essay to write for my holocaust study and I'm mega procrastinating oof


	6. Chapter 6

Ugh

Tony: STOP GIVING MY SON HICKEYS   
Tony: YOU HORNY TEENAGERS KNOCK IT OFF  
MJ: lmao no  
Ned: they looks so good on his pale skin not my fault  
Peter: I regret dating you both.   
Rhodey: sigh  
Rhodey: just be safe. Tony you were just as gross and horny  
Peter: SHUT  
Peter: I DONT WANNA HEAR THAT  
Rhodey: I DONT WANNA HEAR FRIDAY SAY THAT YOUR HAVING SEX EITHET  
Peter: THEN TURN THAT FEATURE OFF  
Tony: i give up. Im soundproofing your room. And ill grt rid of the feature  
Ned: this is weird   
MJ: yup 

~~~

Acedec Chat

Flash: in spanish we're watching Bambi….  
Cindy: oh god. Prepare for tears  
Peter: can i like fake puke? I dont wanna cry rn  
Ned: we can skip it. What hour do you have it.   
Peter: rn….   
Ned: oof  
MJ: just leave?  
Peter: id be straight up myrdered  
Peter: im already on thin ice  
MJ: haha yes you are you loser  
Peter: your fault loser.   
Ned: sigh  
~~~

Ugh

Ned: teach your son ti control his wierd superpowers  
MJ: someone dropped a textbook and he jumped almost all the way up to the ceiling  
Tony: Kid…   
Peter: its not my fault!   
Rhodey: nat gets back in 2 days. Shes agreed to train you  
Peter: yay! Auntie Nat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else ever wanna die? But like not actully you just dont wanna do anything. Cause mood. Haha.


	7. Chapter 7

Acedec Chat

Mr.Harrington: We have a practice match next week study up

Peter: ughhhhh

Ned: I agree

MJ: ill make those two study. Do I need to make everyone? 

Cindy: probably

Flash: most definitely

MJ: you are all disappointments. 

Abe: I think we all knew that

Peter: haha you right MJ

MJ: ill plan some study sessions

~~~

_ Ugh _

MJ: i need a place to hold a study session

Rhodey: Tones and I will be out this weekend. Harls will be in charge say he's a cousin of peters and has a nice apartment

Ned: alright we need snacks

MJ: snacks. 

~~~

IronFam

Tony: We're gonna be gone this weekend, Harley your in charge. 

Harley: lmao alright seems like a bad idea

Rhodey: Peters nerd squad is coming over

Peter: so we need an excuse. Harls your my distant cousin.

Harley: alright. I'll try to help y'all with your nerding

~~~

Acedec Chat

Peter: my cousin offered thwir apartment. Their a nerd so they might be able to help

MJ: alright. senf the address and everyone bring snacks. Meet there after school on Friday.

Sally: that in 4 days. 

~~~

Yea we queer :p

Peter: auntie Nat is here!!!! She's gonna go beat my ass. 

Ned: lmao have fun

Ned: get abs those would look hot

MJ: i like the twink look 

Ned: same, but abs

  
  


(A few hours later)

  
  


Peter: I think I'm dying oml

MJ: haha loser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking about going by the name Oak or Oakley. She/they pronouns. But yea. Idk. Hope you like this chapter! Comment pls they make me smile haha


	8. Chapter 8

Acedec Chat

Peter: alright so we all ready to go to Harleys after school  
Abe: yup I have snacks  
Sally: I need the address still  
Peter: (fake address)  
Flash: hows parking at that building never been there  
Peter: uhh I think decent? Anyone whos taking the subway just come with me IG  
MJ: remember books.  
Cindy: ugh I hate the subway  
Sally: I'll carpool  
Flash: so this Harley dude anything we need to know  
Peter: they are non-binary they/them pronouns.   
Flash: fun.   
Peter: be nice. They're from Tennessee moved up recently. Really nice.   
~~~

IronFam

Dad: we just landed.   
Peter: thank you  
Harls: be safe. I won't let the nerds trash the apartment  
Pops: alright clean up any messes peter.  
Harls: hehe   
Peter: :(

~~~

Yea we queer :p

MJ: hope you know I'm staying after our study session  
Ned: me to!   
Peter: good.   
Peter: it means we can cuddle.   
Ned: yes cuddle ;)   
MJ: neds a pervert  
MJ: we can cuddle if you want to baby  
Ned: he gets baby I get pervert  
Peter: hehe 

~~~

Acedec Chat

Flash: anyone else hate studying  
Abe: yup  
Sally: yup  
Cindy: a lot.   
Peter: its not that bad you can make it fun  
MJ: Youre tge only one who can make studying fun.   
Ned: its because he's amazing  
Flash: I dont understand how this'll be fun but okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started a new academy and I'm a little nervous. But anywho heres some filler. The next chapter should be better trusts me :))))))
> 
> My post secheldue is every other day BTW Idk if I'm doinggood at that
> 
> Comment please. I like them. Give me ideas. Tell me I can't spell. Seriously give me ideas. My idea of suspense is kidnapping


	9. Chapter 9

Acedec Chat

Flash: alright I guess that was fun  
Flash: very very strange tho  
Cindy: Harley is very smart! Where are they going to college?  
Peter: I don't even think they finished high school.  
Sally: but they're so smart why wouldn't they graduate?  
Peter: personal stuff.  
MJ: alright. Everyone sleep up. Study more tomorrow. Peter get your ass to bed. I need you to wake up Ned  
Peter: why?  
MJ: hes snoring so loud and is to cute for me to wake up  
Flash: MJ have you gone soft?  
MJ: stup up before I beat you with my current novel  
Peter: its like 900 pages I wouldn't do it  
Peter: and just deal with the snoring I want food

~~~

IronFam

Harley: Peter can stick to the ceiling and no one told me?!?!?  
Peter: its a secret! So shh  
Dad: yes he has a generic mutation. Hes like a spider.  
Pops: what have I told you about being on the ceiling?  
Peter: They scared me!!!!  
Pops: you better not have left feet marks  
Peter: I didn't! I swear!  
~~~

Unknown

Unknown: boy girl freak  
Unknown: what even is your gender? 

~~~

IronFam

Harls: anyone wanna make me food?  
Peter: just order some  
Harls: i have like $6 in my bank account  
Tony: use my card  
Harls: i dont know your card info!  
Peter: I do. I'll add it to my order  
Peter: Thai food sound good? What do you want? How much?  
Harls: i just want food  
(8 minutes later)  
Peter: we can feed a small army it'll be here in like 30 minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a big plan for this book and its gonna take a while to build up >:)))) 
> 
> Am I evil. Sometimes lmao 
> 
> Comment please! They make me smile :)


	10. Chapter 10

Acedec Chat

MJ: 'ill be to bed soon MJ' and 'im just gonna get a snack' This bitch ordered enough food to feed an army  
Peter: I'm hungry. And Harls wanted food tooooo  
Sally: like how much food tho  
Peter: the people delivered 10 thingys of utensils  
Cindy: how do you eat like that and still look like a twink  
Peter: natural talent  
Peter: and I gave you food MJ  
MJ: yes and?  
Peter: so be thankful  
MJ: no

~~~

IronFam

Harls: peter took me clothes shopping!  
Dad: with my card?  
Peter: duh  
Pops: you're both spoiled  
Pops: so whatcha get?  
Harls: a lot!!!!  
Dad: tell us. Hopefully you got clothes your comfy in  
Harls: i got some skirts, some leggings, a few pairs of skinny jeans. A lot of cute tops. I got an iron man shirt because duh  
Harls: and I got a dress!!!  
Peter: and new shoes  
Pops: got a whole new wardrobe huh?  
Harls: yes.  
Dad: I hope you love it

~~~

Unknown

Unknown: you dress like a whore  
Unknown: just like what you are

~~~

Yea we queer :p

Peter: (picture of Harley in a purple sun dress with a large brim hat)  
Ned: isnt it a little cold for sundresses?  
Peter: yes but they wanted it and look how cute they look  
MJ: why do they look better in a dress then I do?  
Peter: you look amazing in dresses babe  
Ned: yea MJ you always look amazing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tireeeddddd school is hard
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy this chapter! Comment who you think unknown is >:))))
> 
> Or just comment on general. I really like reading comment lol


	11. Chapter 11

Yea we queer :p

Pete: sometimes I think Flash has grown up and stopped wanting to bully me constantly  
Peter: I should never think that.  
MJ: what did that bastard do?  
Peter: he ripped my skirt :( and a lot of mean words from him and the goons  
Ned: Where are you? Need a hug?  
Peter: I'm in abandoned hallway  
MJ: omw  
Ned: same

~~~

Ugh

MJ: peter wont tell you this but Flash ripped his skirt and mafe him cry   
Rhodey: He WHAT  
Tony: baby…  
Tony: we said we'd wait tell Petey is 18  
Tony: but I'm flying to his school RN  
Rhodey: Im omw  
Tony: grab legal documents that we need  
Rhodey: Calling Pepper  
Ned: keeping Peter off his phone  
Tony: Thanks Ned I new you were favorite for a reason.  
Tony: I'm on the schools roof..  
Tony: Honeybear I'll wait for you  
Rhodey: ETA 3 minutes  
Rhodey: i have Pepper  
~~~

Acedec Chat

Mr.Harrington: Iron Man is on the roof?  
Flash: WHAT  
Sally: Omg  
Cindy: (picture of Tony standing on the roof)  
Cindy: why is he here?  
Sally: IDK BUT HDIEJDBFJEOE  
Abe: mood  
Charles: I'm  
Charles: djkekwnfjgir  
Abe: Charles is having a gay attack  
Mr.Harrington: thats rude Abe  
Charles: nah he be right  
MJ: lmao I need to use the term 'gay attack' more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is tiring I wanna sleep 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter
> 
> I didn't write Harls in it sadly :(  
> They are my self reflection character lmao
> 
> Comment please! I like reading and replying to them :)))


	12. Chapter 12

Acedec Chat 

Peter: I'm sorry. WHO is on the roof?   
Charles: TONY STARK  
Cindy: I saw a car pull up with colonel james rhodes and pepper potts  
MJ: fuck  
Peter: WTF! 

~~~

IronFam

Peter: WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU AT MY SCHOOL  
Harls: better question why wasn't I invited?   
Peter: YOU'RE BLOWING THE COVER!  
Peter: MJ snitched  
Peter: its not that bad I swear  
Dad: he ripped you skirt and made you cry  
Peter: nobody mentioned the crying I checked  
Dad: you are my son. I know you. You cried.   
Pops: you didn't want to be a secret anymore it'll be fine.  
Pops: we're in the office if you want to come   
Dad: I think its better our son doesn't see us yell and scream at people  
Harls: i can drive I'll steal one of Tony's and come pick you up.   
Pops: good idea harls <3  
Dad: take anyone you want. Lovr you Harls drive safe  
Dad: feel free to kidnap peteys partners if they're parents are cool with it

~~~

Ned to Mommy

Ned: pete had a bit of a school problem and Tony and Rhodes are here is it OK if I skip to be with him?   
Mommy: there at the school?   
Ned: Yes. And they don't want Pete there when the reporters and stuff show up  
Mommy: If you fall behind in your classes you're grounded  
Ned: so I can skip?  
Mommy: Yes.   
Ned: Thanks Mommy! <33

~~~

DaKids

Harls: im omw give me a account  
MJ: all 3 of us  
Peter: ughhhhh   
Ned: we can go cuddle  
Harls: we can get food on the way home?   
Peter: All of Dads cars have his name as the license plate we want out of there and fast  
Harls: true true  
~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all are enjoying :)
> 
> How's school going for y'all
> 
> I just transferred to an academy and it's really strange. I've almost done all my catch up work so yay


	13. Chapter 13

IronFam

Pops: we're on our way home  
Harls: howd it go?  
Dad: pepper is setting up a press conference  
Peter: I have to be in dont I?  
Dad: yes.   
Peter: ughhhh

~~~

Acedec Chat

Flash: anyone else see the nerd thurple get into a Stark car????   
Cindy: yup.  
Peter: Stark Internship  
Flash: … Yea cause that's real…  
MJ: litteraly what other explanation is there?   
Abe: peter is a stark/rhodes secret love child???  
Flash: no way in hell

~~~

DaKids

Peter: I hate kids at school  
Harls: youre nit even at school RN???   
Peter: group chat duh  
MJ: they are annoying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel like I haven't posted in a bit. Sorry, blame school. 
> 
> I'm thinking about stretching my ear. I'm not really thinking about it. I'm ordering a kit like RN haha.
> 
> I don't have my parents permission but im ordering it rn. The worst that could happen is I have to take them out lmao


	14. Chapter 14

IronFam

(Pops added Pepper)  
Pops: pepper is gonna tell us about the pressure conference  
Dad: I hate press conferences  
Peter: I am scared.   
Pepper: Harls do you wanna be part of it?   
Pepper: I know your not a legal child but you could be.   
Harls: Pepper are you saying I could be adopted by Tones and Rhodey?  
Dad: If you wanna  
Pops: you can be my favorite gender-non-conforming child.   
Harls: okay.   
Peter: I always wanted a sibling  
Harls: :)  
Pepper: alright. I'll have Nat bring the paperwork over well I write all of you scripts.  
Pepper: formal wear. 2 weeks.   
~~~

DaKids

Harls: Wtf do I wear for formal?  
MJ: do you feel comfy in masculine, feminine, or angrodonus clothes?   
Harls: I dont know…   
MJ: we can go shopping. Right now. I'm in Peters room anyway  
Harls: you left like an hour ago???  
MJ: I lied. 

~~~(transphobia warning)

??? To Harls

???: you dress like a slut  
???: a skirt really? Aren't you afraid you'll flash your REAL biology?   
???: you're a boy you'll never change that

~~~

IronFam

Harls: is there any way I can like… Change my gender symbol to not male or female?   
Harls: is that a thing?   
Dad: if its not I'm hacking the government and making it legal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bought a binder :)) 
> 
> I want tony stark and James rhodes as parents :(


	15. Chapter 15

IronFam

Dad: where's my credit card???  
Pops: Peter. If you want money just ask.  
Peter: it wasn't me this time. Blame someone else  
Harls: it was MJ  
Dad: why?  
Harls: i need an outfit for the press conference. Sbe stole it. We're shopping  
Pops: you just bought a sun dress? Wear that  
Harls: its October??? Id be so cold without my jeans jacket and my jacket isn't "formal"  
Pepper: oo what store me and nat will join you.  
Dad: I forgot you were here…  
Peter: !!!  
(Peter added Auntie Tash)  
(Peter changed Auntie Tash name to Mom1)  
(Peter changed Peppers name to Mom2)  
Mom1: why am I here?  
Mom2: be grateful. We're Peters moms! Also we're gonna meet harls to shop. You've met them?  
Mom1: no. Id love to tho  
Harls: iekcnfoekeoskdjcir  
Harls: (sent their location)  
Harls: widifjkepwkdmcjepw  
~~~

Yea we queer :p

Peter: NEEEDDDD come overrrrrrr  
Ned: omw  
MJ: wow loser  
MJ: only inviting Ned  
Peter: I need coding help for a thingy  
MJ: sure  
Peter: I do! And then I'm gonna steal his hoodie and use him as a pillow for a nap  
Peter: both of you need to come over tomorrow. For outfit advice.  
MJ: dress or suit?  
Peter: thats the problem. Idk.  
Peter: what did harls decide on?  
MJ: Nat talked them into trying on a jumpsuit. Its dark blue  
Ned: cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also started making kandi and its so fun! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter. Leave feedback :)
> 
> Im so tired anf i don't wanna do school tomorrow :((


	16. Chapter 16

IronFam

Mom2: are you all ready?   
Harls: no  
Peter: I cant tell if my makeup looks good!   
Dad: I'll take pete you take harls be in the car in 15 minutes  
Pops: on it.

~~~

Yea we queer :p

Pete: I'm nervous :(   
MJ: Pepper gave you what to talk about. Just folloe that. Don't pull a tony!   
Ned: omg imagine peter" I am spiderman"   
Pete: spiderman???   
Ned: you have spider like powers. So. Spiderman  
Pete: stealing that after dad okays me to fight crime  
Pete: okay,,, we're at the place. Time to panic.  
~~~ Warning i suck at actually writing :) KO

"We have something very special to announce. Some of you have already guessed, but we have kids." Rhodey announced to the large crowd. 

"Yes, Kids. Two beautiful, amazing kids. He have Peter our amazing son (he/him) and our amazing child Harley (they/them) if I catch any news channels using the wrong pronouns or misgendering either of them I will put your entire company in the ground " Tony told everyone looking serious. " Now Kids. Come out here."  
~~~

Acedec Chat

Flash: literally how are you there children penis?   
MJ: flash stfu.   
Peter: they adopted me when I was younger.  
Peter: honestly best dads in the world and then Harls was recently adopted and is my sibling.   
Cindy: I didn't know you could adopt people over 18  
Peter: idk if its actually a thing or if Dad just spent some money

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in a bit, I had a bunch of tests to do. 
> 
> Happy early Halloween!!!!! 
> 
> Sorry that this chapter is suckyyyy


	17. Chapter 17

IronFam

Peter: dads…. Help?   
Pops: what wrong??   
Dad: omw to the school be there in 19 seconds  
Peter:paparazzi…   
Pops: I'll bring a car since your father flew off.  
Mom1: oh my sweet sweet baby spider I'll enforce better security at your school and train you more  
Mom2: Petey, i love you like your my own son. But you are a PR nightmare.   
Pete: Its not my fault!! Its the paparazzi! Blame dad for showing up at school because someone had to cause drama  
Harls: you were being bullied??? Of course he came???? 

~~~

Acedec Chat

Peter: I won't be at practice because evertime i leave the house I get creepy people.   
Mr.Harrington: we can video chat you. You're one of the star players we need you.   
Flash: yea we definitely need Penis *eye roll*   
Peter: yea that works Mr.Harrington idk when I'll be able to go to.school again. Auntie Nat is teaching me self defense.   
MJ: shes kicking you ass.   
Ned: shes a trained spy of course she is.   
Flash: Nat as in Natasha? As in Natasha Romonav? As in The Black Widow???   
Flash: no one in hell shes teaching you self defense.   
MJ: (video: Natasha and peter are standing in a gym, Natasha appears to be talking but you can't hear her. She goes to throw a punch at Peter, he catchea her fist and looks proud of himself. Then she swept his legs and he crashed to ground. You can hear a thumb, and loud laughter from behind the Camera)   
Peter: I told you not to record!!   
Ned: aww your such a twink 

~~~

??? To Harls (trigger warning, mean) 

???: just because you have "daddy's" money doesn't mean anything.   
???: we all know you worked on your knees for it. Such a pretty whore  
???: I can see you're reading these whore. Reply. Unless… Your new daddy doesn't want you to.   
Harls: please just stop. 

~~~( TW over :))

Harls to Peter

Harls: can I tell you something?  
Peter: yea of course.   
Harls: um. Nevermind. I dont think I can do it. Sorry.  
Peter: dont be sorry your welcome to share or withold any information. If its to serious I recommend telling dad or pops. But again, its just recommend.  
Harls: thanks pete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking about using Fae/Faer or ze/Zir pronouns. I used she/they but it doesn't feel right and neither does they/them
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Give feedback! Please. Give me ideas as well.


	18. Chapter 18

Acedec Chat

Abe: I just say Peter. The massive Twink Peter. Kicked someones ass.   
Cindy: I did to! I feel bad his shirt ripped :( its a cute shirt  
Flash: video or it didn't happen.   
Charles: (video. Pap was taking pictures, Peter told him "its illegal to take pictures of minors perv"  
The bad guy laughed and tried to grab Peter ripping his shirt. So peter punched him in the nose. )  
Peter:thanks for recording! Hes trying to press charges even though its totally self defense  
MJ: Pepper studied law didn't she?   
Peter: yes Mom1 and Mom2 are both qualified to be lawyers  
Ned: I didn't know Nat studied law  
Peter: she studied everything.   
Flash: still cant understand how you Penis Parker know superheros  
MJ: Its actually Peter Stark-Rhodes  
Mr.Harrington: class has started and my phone keeps going off  
Mr.Harrington: make a new group chat please.   
Abe:......   
Abe:.....  
Abe:.....or….  
Charles: CREEPER  
Abe: AWW MAN   
(Mr.Harrington has left the chat)  
~~~

Yea we queer :p

MJ: my parents are out of town and want me to go to a friends so I "don't trash the house"  
Peter: you're welcome over <3  
Peter: you both have your own rooms. Pops set them up to encourage you to no sleep in my bed.  
Ned: Rhodes is cool.   
Peter: yea I'll ask thn if you can  
MJ: nah I got this  
~~~

Ugh 

MJ: my parents are leaving town again. They want me to not stay home alone in fear I'll get knocked up. Can I stay over.   
Pops: Of course! I'll put fresh sheets on your bed  
Dad: I'll buy condoms.   
Peter: sicken ndkbjckf e DAD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did community service, hung out friends, got free candy and a lot of Monsters :)) Had a good day :)
> 
> How are y'all? Tell me. I'll talk with you x)
> 
> Comment ideas if you want to! Love y'all


	19. Chapter 19

Acedec Chat

MJ: Tony Stark is relatable.   
Peter: I feel pops is more relatable  
Flash: ????   
MJ: he walked into the kitchen and went "wait. Fuck." Walked out. Then immediately walked back in "Peter were did DumE go?"   
MJ: the man lost a fucking robot  
Peter: DumE is more then a robot! Hes my brother :(   
Ned: I've always seen DumE as like a dog. He likes to play fetch.   
Cindy: Who's DumE???  
Abe: the first AI that Stark made at age like…. 16? Or something  
Peter: it was around then yea  
~~~

IronFam

Pete: everyone on insta wants me to do a live like QnA thingy can I?  
Pops: Of course kiddo  
Dad: Idk… I don't like the idea of you talking to strangers  
Harls: its better then the paps swarming him with questions.  
Dad: alright… Harls? Supervise?   
Pete: DAAAD! Im almost an adult! I dont need supervising  
Harls: I won't supervise. Just I'll hang out with you well you do it?  
Pete: :(  
Harls: Sibling time!   
Pete: Finnnee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones short. Its almost Halloween!!!! Anyone trick or treating? I am! Global pandemic cannot stop me from getting free candy. 
> 
> How are all of y'all doing? Anything exciting or sad or happy or boring? Anyone get a good grad on a test recently? 
> 
> Comment please. I will get down on my knees and beg. I really fucking love comments


	20. Chapter 20

Peter set up his phone so that the audience would see him well. Harls sat off camera, with his phone watching the Chat. 

"Hi everyone! I'm Peter Stark-Rhodes! And a lot of people asked for a QnA of sorts so ask away!"

IronDaddy: what's it like having super rich parents? Are you spoiled? 

"Your User makes me uncomfy." Harley laughed off screen, loud and happy like hes having fun. "Um. I really like my dads. I'm definitely spoiled. I've gotten almost everything I've ever wanted. Which makes me sounds unrealatable and gross. But I am adopted, and before my dads took me in I was in a hard place so I'm relatable in my trauma" 

"Peter is mega spoiled. He has a StarkPhone that even isn't released yet." Harley slightly shouted off screen. 

CocoaMoon: whos there with you? 

"Harley, my amazing sibling. Harls show your face. " Peter smiled looking off screen.

Harls sighed and poked their head in. "Hello I'm Harls They/Them. Tony is making me babysit."

"Ufhhfh you're not babysitting me! I'm 16 that's almost an adult!" 

"Yes peter. You are almost an adult" They replied deadpan, they moved out of the camera. 

JuSt_AnOth3r_N3rd: Whats the worst part about your dads? And what's your favorite subject in school??

"They like to make-out in the living room and its super gross. Pops loves to embarrass me infront of my partners. Dad makes bad science puns all the time! But overall I love them. " MJ can be seen walking behind Peter. "Um. My favorite subject is probably Chemistry. I like mixing chemicals." 

WannaComitArson: who walksd by in the background? They're pretty. 

"It wad probably just MJ." A loud 'clearing throat' noise was heard in the background. "Um also known as my girlfriend Michelle Jones. "

MJ came up behind Peter. "Hello Internet. I'm not afraid to beat you up if your rude." She kissed Peters forehead and walked away. 

nerdguy3000: hmm I kinda guess peter was lgbtq i guess i could be wrong. 

"You are not wrong! I'm Pansexual. And in a poly relationship. My boyfriend is coming over later and we'll have a cuddle pile."

NeddieLeeds: super excited for the cuddle pile babe Love you

"I love you too Ned!"

(TRIGGER WARNING BULLYING)  
Unknown: huh another fucking unfaithful slut. Poly is just an excuse to cheat  
Unknown: pansexual? Not real dude Only 2 genders. 

"Okay Thsts it. Off. Sign off. We're blocking. Time to leave social media." Harleys demands were the last thing heard on the Live Stream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully y'all will like this chapter!
> 
> In my twitter fics I would use people's usernames who commented as @s in the fic and I wanted to include it in this fic too. So I put them on the live stream! To show my appreciation for all of you! 
> 
> Also MY BINDER CAME IN!!! I haven't put it on yet because I have sensitive skin and need to wash it and ik that they're not machine washable so I'm gonna do it in the sink but yea. Excited!


	21. Chapter 21

IronFam

Dad: I can't believe what happened on your live stream >:(  
Pops: are you okay? This goes out to both of you.   
Peter: Yes I'm fine.  
Harls: im fine yeaa  
Pops:come cuddle family time.   
~~~

DaKids

Harls: Peter why do you have a fake ID????  
Peter: ….  
Peter: Are you snooping in my room?   
Harls: I found it in the washing machine loser.  
Harls: Your not even 21 on the ID?? Why do you have one??  
MJ: you have to be 18 to hold the puppies at most pet stores  
Peter: Why would I have an ID to drink??? Alcohol is a no, I just wanna pet the puppers  
Ned: Peters to wholesome for this.   
~~~

Acedec Chat 

Flash: why does school suck so bad?   
Peter: because they treat us like animals instead dof humans.   
MJ: because it “molds” us to be perfect little 9-5 desk workers  
Abe: because they teach us about how to avoid chemical reactions instead of how to pay taxes  
Cindy: because they force us to stay up until midnights and past and then wake up at 6 am the next day.   
Flash: I want to nap so badly…   
MJ: You have study hall after lunch, go to library for “reserch” and go to the back, there is a spot with multiple blankets and pillows. Don’t get caught.   
Peter: thats my nap spot for after lunch :(  
Flash; i do not care if we have to cuddle I WANNA NAP!  
Peter: …. I like cuddles ig   
Sally: enemies to lovers slow burn 18K words  
Ned: that is mine. No fanfic troupes :(  
MJ: we basically are a fanfic nerd.   
Flash: i just wanna sleep :(

( after lunch )

MJ: (picture of flash holding peter close to his chest, peter using him like a pillow both of there hair is messed up and sticking up in spots)  
Charles: Flash bullied Peter for years and now they are cuddling. 

(after school)

Flash: I cannot believe you took pictures!  
Peter: I can i just wish you didn’t babe :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My school: this computer is to be used only for school, we monitor your activity.   
> Me: eh of well,,,, *writes fanfics on it* 
> 
> I had an amazing halloween me and y freinds went trick or trearting it was fun! It felt like the world was normal for a few days and now it is chaos and I am staying off all social media and new sources until next week 
> 
> Gotta love america r/sarcasm


	22. Chapter 22

Acedec Chat

Flash: They're making me switch from my crime analysis class to gym!!!   
Peter: Gym is the worst. The other boys wouldn't let me get dressed in the locker room when I took it :(   
Flash: Ughhh I didn't even think about changing…. I don't want peoppe to see me :(   
MJ: I'm in gym theres no one to annoying in it.   
~~~

MJ to Flash 

MJ: i know your secret and you'll be fine I promise.   
Flash: Will I tho?   
MJ: i mean your gonna br in extra pain because I know your gonna be an idiot. But yes just change in the stalls.   
Flash: I try not to work out in binder normally I don't…. But at school… Idk  
Flash: Also If peter had troubles getting changed in the dressing room I definitely will. I'm gay and trans. This is why I was a bully. People never bothered me…  
~~~

IronFam

Harls: should I finish school? I have like 3 more credits to do…   
Pops: if you feel like you want to of course. But we won't push you.   
Dad: Yes. We can do homeschooling or Online or you can go to the public school or Peters school. Whatever you want :)   
Mom2: id see if wise to continue your education. You could probably test out of the few credits you need and go to college. You're a smart kid.   
Mom1: I've got pretty far not graduation highschool so its more if you want to.   
Harls: Alright I'll think on it  
~~~

Acedec Chat 

Cindy: anyone else ever feel depressed because of school? But instead of doing something about it you just watch Minecraft let's plays?   
Abe: Yes. All the time.   
Peter: Currently. Like at this moment.   
Cindy: I watched Stampy Cat a lot as a kid and I'm watching him RN   
Peter: Sqaushey Quack is better.   
Charles: Didn't they get married?   
Sally: I think so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make it more gayyyy :)))) 
> 
> My dog tried to eat the living room carpet this morning. 
> 
> So I've decided to write Flash trans cause it kinds fits and I like the idea of flash being a bully to protect himself :) 
> 
> I really want to nap but I have to take a midterm for game design :(((( 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy this chapter :) love y'all for reading this


	23. Chapter 23

(THIS CHAPTER IS ANGSTY AND CAN BE TRIGGERING TALK OF HOMELESSNESS, ABUSE, THEIFT, SAD BACKSTORIES SKIP IF YOU NEED TO. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE HAPPY AND LIKE NORMAL LOVE Y'ALL)

Da Kids

Peter: Harlllsss grt me food please :(  
Harls: Im not home???  
Peter: Friday says you are ???  
Harls: I hacked her…   
Peter: Should I be concerned? I'm gonna track your location.   
Harls: You can do that?   
MJ: He can't but ned can.  
Ned: He's on the roof.   
Peter: I'm bringing blankets be right there

~~~  
"I'm approachin" Peter shouts when he opened the door to the roof.

Harley sat roughly six feet away from the edge which made Peter worry less. He knew Harleys past wasn't the best, so of course he would worried. 

"Hey, what's up?" Harley asked as Peter sat down next to them. 

"Just worried. I brought you a blanket, Its November, and snowy. Don't need my favorite human getting frost bite" 

"Favorite human?" Harley asked confused certain that one of his partners would be his favorite. 

"Well. Yea. Your my older sibling, I love you Harls. Have since we met. So what's up?" 

"Thinking about being back south. Everyone was so mean and gross because of who I am. My dad left because I was to annoying.Leaving mom to work her ass off. Then Mom started doing drugs. I raised Abby but she wants to live at our Aunts. Which I understand but it hurts. Auntie didn't take me in with Abby. I lived in my car for about 4 months before I finally called Da-Tony. Living in a csr is not fun at all. She calls about everyday. I just wish she came up here with me sometimes." 

"I've never had any family, before dad and pops, but I'm glad you came up here. My parents died when I was around three and then I went into foster Care. It wasn't that bad until I got adopted the first time. People with white hair still scare me to this day. I ran away and kinda stumbled into a battle. Dad saved me, I had lived on the streets for… Uh I ran away when I was 8 and they adopted me when I was 11. I can't do math right now." A small chuckle left his mouth "Enough of that tho. Your sister, she can probably visit? We can make her visit. Like I am not above Kidnapping dad has the money to keep us out of jail." 

Harley laughed, wiping some tears away, and pulled Peter close so that they were cuddling. They both were slightly crying, a little sad, but they had each other. Siblings tell the end of time.

~~~   
IronFam

Dad: Kiddos? Where are you? Friday keep saying your in the building.   
Dad: Kiddos?   
(Dad added Ned)  
Dad: where are my kids?   
Ned: On the roof.  
Pops: I got em.   
Pops: (send picture of them cuddling)  
~~~

Acedec Chat

Peter: Feelings are hard.   
MJ: You good babe? Do you I need to come over?   
Peter: I'm fine I have Harls.  
Flash: Feelings kinda suck.   
Peter: Harley and I bonded over Sad pasts :)  
Sally: Gotta love trauma bonding  
Ned: Coming over Anyway.   
MJ: Ned* tell peter hes coming over Me* is almost st the door   
Abe: ah yes sad backstorys what everyone needs to be successful.   
Peter: yea true.   
Cindy: if you don't mind me asking…. What was your life like before Tony and Rhodes adopted you?   
Peter: I was homeless. I lived on the streets and stole and did a bunch of bad things. But it was better then being in the home I was in. Seriously. Why would you adopt a kid? If you didn't want one! Like wtf   
Peter: I had a lot of bad experiences in foster care and in my adopted family.   
MJ: he has some mega PTSD  
Peter: I got to therapy its chill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling angsty,,,, I uploaded two chapters at once the next one is happier I promise :)) love y'all


	24. Chapter 24

AceDec chat

Flash: is anyone actually prepared for APUSH today?   
Peter: no  
Sally: not at all.   
Cindy: I studied until 2 am and I feel like death.   
Peter: On a plus side… I bought a new skirt!   
Ned: Its very fluffy.   
Abe: I love hoe confident you are pete  
Abe: I kinda wanna see ehat i look like in a skirt  
Peter: You should totally try one!  
Flash: I don't understand skirts. On anyone. My legs would get cold.   
MJ: I agree. I like pants.   
Ned: I also like pants.   
Peter: Skirts are comfy.   
Ned: Petty you'd never wear pants if it was socially acceptable  
Peter: you'd love that wouldnt you  
MJ: Go to a private chat you horn dogs  
Abe: Teenagers are weird. 

~~~

IronFam

Harls: im booooorrrreeeeddd  
Peter: yea? Deal with it  
Harls: :((  
Dad: I dont have any meetings for the rest of the day we can hang out  
Peter: but… Dad… I wanna hang out too   
Pops: your at school bub  
Pete: but,,,, Dad time  
Harls: haha I get time with dad and you don't :)   
Pete: :(   
Pops: Pete after school we can hang out okay?   
Pete: :) 

~~~

Yea we queer :p

Pete: I'm hanging out with Pops after school!!!!   
Ned: thats fun!   
MJ: haven't got time with just your parents in a while?  
Pete: yeaaa  
Pete: but that's okay :) there always there when I need them   
MJ: what are you and Rhodey doing?   
Pete: just gonna watch movies :)   
Pete: I love Pops so much ommmggg  
Ned: I know you do.   
~~~

Acedec Chat

Peter: (selfie of Peter and Rhodes smiling)  
Sally: Cornol Rhodes is attractive.  
Peter: That's my pops :(   
Cindy: lol  
Ned: Get off your phone and spend time with your dad.   
MJ: hes been bouncing all day that he gets time with Rhodes  
Flash: I do the same tbh   
MJ: cute.   
Flash: gross

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta DA not angst 
> 
> How y'all doing? I'm tired af right now
> 
> Im currently crocheting a pair of gloves that's fun. 
> 
> My puppy ate a whole in our carpet because he destroyed all his toys so that's extra fun /sarcasm


	25. Chapter 25

Yea We Queer :p

MJ: Friday Date night?   
Ned: yes  
Pete: of course  
MJ: alright peter steal Starks card I made a reservation at a fancier restaurant  
Ned: Like fancy fancy or no?  
MJ: Like dress nicely but doesn't need a suit and tie  
Pete: I have the perfect dress for this  
Ned: of course you do babe  
MJ: after dinner we crashed at peters?   
Ned: yes.   
Pete: yay can we build a pillow fort?   
~~~

Meh

Peter: MJ AND NED ARE GONNA COME OVER FRIDAY AND WE'RE GONNA STEAL YPUR MONEY AND GO ON A DATE ANF BUILF A FORY  
MJ: peter is very excited even though we come over every weekend  
Dad: He's been like this recently

~~~

Acedec Chat

Flash: Anyone know why Peter has bwen bouncing off tbw walls for days?  
MJ: No idea. I'll ask FRIDAY if she knows anything tomorrow  
Peter: I can answer it haha  
Peter: I haven't taken my ADHD meds in like a week   
MJ: why not? Like up to you but why?   
Peter: wantwd to see what would happen  
Ned: Alright just stay safe IG

~~~

IronFam

Harls: Im gonna go to tge library and take aesthetic pictures with books  
Harls: Ill be hone before dinner love you  
Dad: Stay safe!   
Pops: oo have fun

(20 minutes later)

Harls: (picture of Harley in Large circle glasses, a "grandpa" sweater, wide legged jeans, boots, and a flower in their hair. They are sitting in front of A bookshelf posing holding a book)   
Dad: are those my glasses?  
Harls: noooo   
Dad: Ive been looking for them :(   
Harls: Should I post it on instaaa   
Mom1: you look great if you want to post it do it  
Peter: I agree with Auntie Nat  
Mom1: We have training again on Saturday my baby spider  
Peter: :(

~~~(TW bullying)

Unknown to Harls

Unknown: You think you'd real cute huh boy?   
Unknown: Highschool drop out who can't even get a job. Oh wait you can just bribe people for money  
Unknown: we all know that your precious daddy doesn't want you  
Harls: please shut up IDC who you are just stop  
Unknown: boo hope go cry to daddy

~~~ (TW Over)

Acedec Chat

Sally: Do we have homework?   
Flash: uhhhh maybe? I didn't bring anything home  
Peter: I slept in like all my classes today  
MJ: We don't have any  
Abe: Good  
Charles: I'm just gonna bop to music tell I pass out then bye peeeeps  
MJ: you are all lucky to have me in your life needs  
Ned: Love you babe  
Peter: Loves you babes  
MJ: Gross

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made my first 3d kandi cuff! Im very excited tbh!
> 
> I really don't wanna go to school tomorrow :( 
> 
> I mean I'm fully online but like I just don't wanna do it


	26. Chapter 26

Yea we queer :P

Peter: I heal fast and I still have BRIGHT ASS PURPLE hickeys all over me ita been 3 days!   
Ned: smexy  
Ned: We can add more after our date  
MJ: gotra treat our white boy right  
~~~

IronFam

Peter: hey harls I need help covering hickeys I tried but I don't want dad finding out.  
Harls: Yea Im on my way over, we're just doing what's exposed?   
Pops: hmm….  
Dad: Do we want to have another sex talk with the children or let it slide.   
Pops: you do you honey, I'll just buy them more condoms.   
Peter: wrong chat oof

~~~

Yea we queer :p

Peter: I asked harls to help me cover up and I sent it int he family chat on accident! Ughhhhh  
MJ: that's great.   
Ned:woow   
MJ: you did great babe.   
Peter: ughhh  
~~~

Acedec Chat 

Peter: Tis the season of bulky sweaters (Mirror selfie of Peter wearing a large pink handmade looking sweater, black leggings. And with his hair very poofy and cute)  
Ned: awww you're cuutee  
MJ: if only that sweater fell off your shoulders just a litttle bit more ;)  
Sally: stop being horny on main  
MJ: No. He has bright bright hickeys.   
Flash: we don't need to hear your sex life!   
Peter: you're just mad cause you don't have a boyfriend.   
Flash: very true  
MJ: We can get you a S/O you're pan right  
Flash: yes…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some plans for tve next few chapters >:) 
> 
> How are y'all? 
> 
> I recently decided to get rid of a bunch of social media apps because they make me sad :) so that's fun.


	27. Chapter 27

Acedec Chat

Flash: Gym class sucks.   
MJ: yea.   
Peter: I hated it.   
Ned: Same.   
Flash: The other boys won't let me change with them.   
Peter: they did the same with me. Afraid I'd "look" like eww  
Flash: Ikr like I may be gay but no  
Abe: I thought you were pan?   
Flash: Yea I am.   
Cindy: gay is kinda like an umbrella term sometimes   
~~~

Da Kids

Harley: I wanna go on a date but no one likes me  
MJ: Set harls up with Flash?  
Ned: flash was a bully tho. Harls deserves better  
Peter: yea flash was bad. He's gotten much better tho  
Harls: i mean I was bully back in Tennessee sometimes you do It to protect yourself.   
Ned: I was about to say "age gap tho" but harls is 17 and flash is 16 almost 17 lol  
MJ: ill text flash  
~~~

MJ to Flash 

MJ: wanna go on a date with peters sibling?  
Flash: Uhh…. Maybe? Harly is their name right?   
MJ: yea Harley.   
Flash: Will they judge me?   
MJ: For being trans? They won't know unless you tell them moron.   
MJ: And harls in non-binary it'd ve weird if they judged you.  
Flash: I'm not gonna tell them yet  
~~~

Da Kids  
(MJ added Flash)   
MJ: plan the date.   
Flash: I was not expecting to be added to a group chat?   
Harls: hi. Im Harley (they/them) we met when you had your nerd thing  
Flash: Hi I'm Flash (he/him)   
Peter: I love it when people give there pronouns.   
Ned: same its nice :)  
Flash: so… Where do we wanna go for a date?   
Harls: idk we can meet up and go for a walk?   
Flash: okay. (Random location) meet here?   
~~~  
(After the date UwU)  
Da Kids 

Peter: How was the date? Was Flash good? Do I need to get MJ to beat him up?   
MJ: I will if needed.   
Harls: It was really sweet. He gave me flowers   
Ned: What do you do? Like on the date?   
Harls: walked around, ate food.   
Harls: it was really nice we're definitely going on another one  
Flash: I think you forgot that you added me here. But yes! Definitely another date :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tirrreeddddd 
> 
> School was fun today! I had a movie day with about 240 of my classmates (not even all of them haha ) we watched a bunch of short films. It was all via tge internet so no worries about covid 
> 
> My puppy weights 62 lbs! Hes getting some big!!! 
> 
> How are all of y'alls day going?


	28. Chapter 28

Acedec Chat

Peter: Flash is dating my sibling…  
Flash: and what about it?  
Cindy: wow thats weird?  
Charles: good for you! Harley is pretty attractive, i follow them on insta  
Peter: you follow my sibs insta??? AND NOT MINE!!!  
Charles: hehehe  
MJ: hes not wrong Harls is pretty cute  
Peter: gross  
~~~

Da Kids

Peter: HAARRRRLLLLssss MJ called you cute so did Charles  
Harls: good i am cute  
Flash:yes yes you are  
Ned: gross stop beinf cute on main

~~~

Unkown to Harls

Unknown: You think you deserve a boyfreind? A little rich boyfriend to top you rich daddies? Whore. He probably only likes you when your on your knees  
Harls: JUST STOP!   
Unknown: never :)  
~~~

Harls to Papa Rhodes

Harls: (screenshots of all the messages that Unknown has sent)  
Papa Rhodes: harls… why did you put up with this for so long :(  
Papa Rhodes: we’re going to track the number and figure out who it is and charge them with harassment of a minor  
Harls: thanks pops   
Papa Rhodes: aww i love it when you call me pops :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on 40ish chapters on this book,,,, and then I might write a self insert for marvel,,, but idk. I want to write a Flash/Peter twitter/texting fic cause enemies to lovers is AMAZING.


	29. Chapter 29

Da kids

Peter: Harls you okay? Pops let me know what was going on.   
Flash: :( everything okay?   
Harls: yea just some bullying.   
Peter: they had your phone number harls….   
Flash: are you okay? I can come over? Or pick you up and take you to mine? Or anything that you’d like…   
Harls: you can come over bring icecream  
Harls: we can watch movies :)  
Peter: ill hide in my room so you can be gross  
Ned: Ill hide with you in your room  
~~~

Iron Fam

Harls: my boyfriends is coming over to comfort me   
Harls: we’re taking over the living room :)  
Dad: alright im going to take to him. Ya know the father talk.   
Pops: ill be ther to make sure your old man doesn’t threaten him to much  
Dad: who you called old? Youre older then me sir  
Harls: take your weird flirting to a private chat its gross AF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter sorry :(
> 
> Today's been good so far I finished school at 1!!! Normally I have homework but I got it all done in my break


	30. Chapter 30

Flash to MJ

Flash: I'm fucking screwed.  
MJ: oh?   
Flash: I'm not out to Harls and I'm going over there. And Binder.  
MJ: after school? Same. Just don't over wear it.  
Flash: I won't   
MJ: alright.   
~~~

Flash to Harls

Flash: panic  
Harls: ?   
Flash: fuck thar was supposed to go to MJ.   
Harls: okay…. What's wrong?   
Flash: everything.   
Flash I might be having a panic attack? 

Acedec Chat

Flash: what's a panic attack feel like?   
Peter: depends. Mine feels like an elephant is stepping in me and the room is a tornado  
Flash: I've felt this way all day oof  
Sally: do you need a break? Go home?  
Peter: your coming over after school to hang with Harls? You can head over there now? Skip a few classes I'll bring your homework  
Flash: yea. Good smart.   
MJ: ugh where are you I'll help you calm down  
Flash: boys bathroom in west wing  
MJ: gross.   
MJ: omw  
~~~  
Flash to Harls  
Flash: had a panic attack I'm heading over now I csnt stay here  
Harls: can you drive alright? Do you need me to come pick you up?  
Flash: get me Please. 

~~~

Flash and Harley arrive at the apartment complex. Flash seems extremely tired by the time they park and get out. 

"Wanna take a nap?" Harls asked him

"Binder." 

"Hmm?" Harley Questioned well leading him to their room. 

"Cant sleep in ma binder."

"Okay we'll take it off and then take a good long nap okay?" 

"You can't see me without it!"

"Flash. Babe. I don't care that you need to wear one. But we can't sleep on it can we? I'll grab a nice big sweater then its nap time."

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet I have many many plans UwU 
> 
> I got my Culinary Arts grade up finnnaaallllyyy It had been a C+ for so long and its FINALLY a B- 
> 
> This chapter is meh yea but its a filler. In like 3 chapters a biggo thing shall happen. 
> 
> How are y'all?


	31. Chapter 31

Da Kids

MJ: does Rhodes know who anon is yet?  
Harls: there still working on it.   
Flash: :( they havrn’t been bugging you tho right?  
Harls: not since i told pops  
Pete: omg-   
Pete: this is what you were gonna tell me about! But then decided not to???  
Hars: yup   
Ned: im glad there not still texting you.   
Harls: same  
MJ: acedec announcement >:)

~~~

Acedec Chat

MJ: I have an announcement  
MJ: should we add Harrington back to the chat?   
Cindy: probably lol  
(MJ added Mr.Harrington)  
Mr.Harrington: I didnt agree to being back here   
MJ: But. We have an announcement.   
Mr.Harrington: That is true.   
Mr.Harrington: We have a travel meet coming up! Sadly we don't have the budget for a nicer hotel like normal but I'll try to make sure we get a pool.   
Peter: I can see if Dads and Pops can help with the budget?   
Flash: Same I can ask Father.   
Mr.Harrington: That'd be really nice!   
Mr.Harrington: This time we are getting only a few rooms and sharing to help avoid people sneaking out. I also need more chaperones.   
Peter: Dads giving money and Pops is coming to "babysitt the nerds"   
Ned: I'm excited!   
Mr.Harrington. alright so Room 1: Flash, Peter, Abe, and Mr.Colonel Rhodes in one room.   
Ned: I wanna cuddle with peter tho :(   
Mr.Harrington: I can't allow that, school rules.   
Peter: :(   
Mr.Harrington: All other people who identify as boys in the other room with me and then we only need 1 room for those who identify as girls. We don’t have anyone who identifies as other?? IF so tell me.   
Mr.Harrington: I'm trying to be more gender neutral and I think I'm failing.   
MJ: you're doing better. I'll send you some websites. 

~~~  
Flash to MJ 

Flash: PANIC   
MJ: You'll be fine. No one will judge you.   
Flash: MJ help. Your the only sane one in the school.   
MJ: you called me weird/scary girl for years?   
Flash: because you know I'm trans.   
MJ: yes I do. And I've always calped you Flash or Eugene. Since you came out to me anyway.   
Flash: "came out" you walked in on me changing!   
MJ: it wasn't on purpose don't flatter yourself  
Flash: ugh your no help ill ask harls

~~~  
Flash to Harls

Flash: we have an over night acedec trip in like 2 weeks  
Harls: thats exicting! Right??  
Flash: well,,, eh  
Flash: Im not out to the team,,,,   
Harls: oh, just don’t do it? Like just be yourself, don’t overwear your binder just don’t mention it and no one else will either  
Flash: youre way more helpful then MJ  
Harls: glad i can be of assistents babe

~~~

Flash to MJ

Flash: harls was way more helpful  
MJ: not surprised  
J: whats the plan?  
Flash: nothing.   
MJ:?  
Flash: im just not gonna mention it  
Flash: harls said if i dont mention it no one else will either i mean no one on the team is transphobic  
MJ: everyone thought you were at one point lmao  
Flash: I was protecting myself!   
Flash: be a bully and no one bullys you  
MJ: and you grew past that, good for you eugene  
Flash: i picked that as my name yet i hate it.   
~~~

IronHusbands

James: I figured out who anonymous is…..   
Tony: Thats a good thing right?  
James: yes and no,   
Tony: you’re talking like i do! No wonder people find me annoying  
James: It’s Macy…   
Tony: fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing the rest of this fic like,,,, this weekend because I have too mnay brian words to not just type them all out and get this done with. (that sounds like a bad thing but i love this fic) 
> 
> I was litteraly done with school at like 10 am... ALSO all schools in my state(face to face schools, i go to an online acedemey) are closed tell januray apperntly. 
> 
> Be More Chill is a bop and i started re listening to it because it brought me joy like 2 years ago, so i figured it still would it mega does
> 
> How are y'all??? tell me please.


	32. Chapter 32

IronHusbands

James: I figured out who anonymous is…..   
Tony: Thats a good thing right?  
James: yes and no,   
Tony: you’re talking like i do! No wonder people find me annoying  
James: It’s Macy…   
Tony: fuck  
Tony: ITS HARLS MOM?????  
James: Yea,,, thats the bad news  
Tony: not it  
James: ???  
Tony: im not telling harls  
Tony: you get to do that  
James: im putting it in the fam chat then

~~~

IronFam

Pops: I have an announcement  
Harls: is it about anon???  
(pops added Flash to the chat)  
Pops: i figure youll want your boyfreind for this…  
Pops: we have good news and bad news about the cyber-bullying case  
Flash: im shaking  
Pops: good news! We found eho it was!  
Harls: and bad news?   
Pops: its macy…   
Harls: its my mom???  
Flash: omg-  
Flash: im driving over rn   
Harls: does this mean we can actually get her arrested!!!!  
Tony: this is no the reaction i expected  
Mom2: yes dear we can try  
Mom1: im a trained lawyer ill make sure she gets arrested.   
Flash: whos mom1 and 2?   
Mom2: pepper potss  
Mom1: Natasha romanov   
Flash: holy fuck  
Peter: flash your’e driving???  
Flash: im actually in the elevator don’t worry  
~~~

Da Kids

Harls: anon is my mom  
Ned: omg im so sorry  
Harls: we’re getting her arrested for stalking, cyber-bullying, and child abandonment  
MJ: hell yea my freind  
Ned:?  
Harls: (its a good thing Ned)  
Flash: i mega speed over here worried that its a big problem and their happy  
Harls: I LIVED in a car for months because she kicked me out shes getting what she deserves  
Harls: i gotta call Abby!! Shes gonna be so exicted  
Peter: i love my sibling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet
> 
> Im tired and my dogs are annoying AF like it is 11 pm leave me alone doggos


	33. Chapter 33

Acedec Chat

Mr.Harrington: our meet is this weekend! I expect lots of studing!  
Flash: how can i study when my s/o is getting their mom arrested  
Peter: how can i study when my sibling is getting their mom arrested  
MJ: how can i study when my boyfreinds sibling is getting their mom arrested  
Ned:how can i study when my boyfreinds sibling is getting their mom arrested  
Mr. Harrington: just study  
Flash: nerds you copied me :(  
Sally: how can i study when my teammate/freind’s S/o or sibling is getting their mom arrested???  
Sally: I had to.   
Mr. Harrington: …. you kids all live such strange lives  
Mr.Harrington: just study.   
~~~

Da Kids

Flash: is it cool if i come over?  
Harls: of course! Something wrong?  
Flash: mom got home from a business trip and her and father are yelling  
Flash: Its a stupid fight i just dont want to hear it  
Peter: :(   
Flash: forgot this was a gc…. Ignore all i said  
MJ: i already know everthing   
Ned: :(   
Ned: my moms fight sometimes i tend to go to peters when that happens.  
MJ: lets not share sad backstories. Also Eugene ned and i studing at petes you can join  
MJ: AKA im making you study  
Flash: ughhhhhh

~~~

Acedec Chat

Mr.Harrington: alright team, tommorow is the day!  
Flash: can i back out?   
MJ: nope  
Flash: ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

~~~~

Flash to MJ

Flash: im mega nervous  
Flash: what if they do comment? Im in a room with Colonel Rhodes, Peter and abe  
Flash: and i know none of them are transphobic or anythign and rhodes is cool with me dating harls whos like his kid. But the what ifs are taking over my brainn  
MJ: your litteraly in the other room? You could come and talk to me, or to harley but you need to remember to breathe  
Flash: overrated  
(5 minute later)  
Flash: yea okay breathing is nice  
MJ: im aware  
Flash: who knew taking your binder off well hypervenalating is importnat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im listening to music and working on finishing this book and im writing like a realitively soft scene and my music is just like"fuck ass, grab titties, do drugs" IM LISTENING TO A PLAYLIST I MADE IN JR.HIGH WHY WAS I LISTENING TO THIS IN JR.HIGH?????


	34. Chapter 34

Acedec Chat

Mr.Harrington: we meet at 7 am at the school tommorow morning  
Peter: so early :(  
MJ: nerd  
Peter: i like to sleep!!!!  
MJ: youll stay up tell 6 am and then sleep until 3 pm   
Ned: she says like she doesn’t do the exact same  
MJ: don’t expose me like that  
Ned: make me  
Mr. Harrington: keep it PG!!!!!  
Peter: neeedddd   
Ned: ?  
Peter: can you get me a snack?   
Ned: your litteraly in the kitchen???  
Peter: yes but im sitting.   
Sally: peter is super lazy yet still has abs  
MJ: black widow beat those abs in   
Peter: I get to skip training with her for this meet  
Abe: whats it like to get your ass kicked by black widow?  
Peter: its honestly amazing.   
Charles: tell us about it!  
Peter: i called her mom well training on accident once and she died laughing  
Flash: ive talked to her just gonna brag  
Peter: yea in my families group chat  
MJ: flash is in the IronFam chat? How?  
Flash: cause they like me more  
Peter: cause his s/o is getting their mom arrested so he got added as a helper incase harls   
Had a bad reaction  
Flash: :( i wanted MJ to think its cause im better :(  
~~~

IronFam

Peter: im nervous for the meet someone give me good advice  
Mom2: just remeber your’e a stark-rhodes, and tonys motto is “if you fuck it up, try again! Youll probably fuck it up again but in a diffrent way”   
Dad: ive only said that like 4 times not a motto jeez pepper   
Harls: you and your little nerd squad know more then tony so just remember you a group of teens is smarter then one of the smartest humans on the planet  
Peter: i already know im smarter then dad lol but thanks peeps  
Flash: its possible to be smarter then tony stark???  
Dad: yes  
Peter: i want to be as smart as Shuri shes amazing  
Dad: thats not possible. Shuri is just a funky little lesbian with a computer as a brain  
Pops: she doesn’t have a computer for a brain   
Mom1: its 10 pm маленький паук bed time  
Peter: :(  
Flash: haha your getting sent to bed  
Mom1: you too. Bedtime. Im in the same building as you so you better do it  
Flash: yes ms. black widow i will go to sleep  
Mom2: thats mrs. black widow  
~~~

DaKids

Harls: do you all hav anything???   
Flash; im missing you  
MJ: gross  
Flash: your going with your partners i have to leave mine   
Harls: cheesy  
Flash: :(  
Ned: idk why its an overnight trip the match is today  
Peter: because we have to do the whole “ team bonding” trip activity  
Flash: im going to miss not having my own room like last trip  
Peter: i can feel the shade directed at me. You sneak off one time!  
Harls: yea well know you can’t buy yourself your own room, just enjoy sharing  
Flash: :(  
Peter: im used to sleeping next to ned or MJ there over litteraly constantly. Its gonna be weird not cuddling someone  
Flash: honestly since harls and i got together im constantly cuddling someone and its gonna be weird  
Flash: also harls i stole like 3 of your hoodies  
Flash: hope you don’t mind  
Harls: :( i want them back after this wekend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost done writing the book y'all,,,, then we're writing a peter/flash fic 
> 
> I dont wanna do school for the resr of the week :(( its literally a 2 and a half day week and I'm hete like "no"


	35. Chapter 35

“ Alright Kids!!! Off the bus and into the lobby!” Mr. Harrington shouted excitedly, “ Mr. Rhodes can you make sure we don’t leave anything?” 

“Of course!” Rhodes walked to the back of the bus picking a few items up, walking up to Abe who was passed out in the back seat.

The team walked into the lobby, most half asleep from their bus nap,” alright I'm going to get our room keys, Remember Room 1 is Abe, Flash, Peter, and Mr.Rhodes, Room 2 is Charles, Ned, and me, Room 3 is MJ, sally, Cindy, MJ I trust you well enough to not have a chaperone.” 

This is where Leader MJ comes out and takes over normal “chill” MJ, “ alright losers we’re going to go get our stuff put away and then study until the meet. It starts at 4and it is currently 9:13 which gives us plenty of time to make sure we nail the other team in the ass.” 

“ Baabbbbbeee that's like 7 hours of studying! I want to sleep! Votes everyone? Study time after lunch nap time now.” Peter whined. 

A collective “yea sounds good” was said through the group making MJ scowl. “ fine. But expect hard questions!” MJ told them all as Harrington walked back. 

Rhodes found it quite amusing to see a group of teenagers this tired and grumpy. He was certain if they didn’t nap they would all be acting like toddlers who wouldn’t go down for a nap. 

~~~

Flash to Harls

Flash: I just took my binder off to nap and I'm panicked  
Harls: no ones gonna say anything alright? You’ve already been not in binder? (i cant word) around Peter and Pops so it's only one person who you haven’t and if he commits you’ve got them to defend you!  
Flash: you can see my gross body ugh   
Harls: :(  
Flash: sorry im gonna go sleep for a few extra hours. 

~~~

Flash was nervous, he values the opinion of these people! He might not show it, but he really does. ‘There is nothing wrong with being nervous, but these people won’t care! So what? You have tits, that's fine! It doesn’t make me any less of a man.’ He told himself strictly. 

A deep exhale left his mouth, he opened the bathroom door and went to crash in bed. Rhodey paid no attention, folding and putting his and Peters clothes into a dresser. Abe was scrolling on his phone, he looked up when he saw movement, he gave Flash a look like he knew, PANIC, another deep breath: Peter looked peaceful, he was 100% asleep. 

The boy, Flash, faceplanted into bed. The saying “ as soon as your head hit the pillow,” was very accurate in this sense!


	36. Chapter 36

Acedec Chat

MJ: is everyone up yet?  
Peter: abe and flash are still out  
Ned: everyone in my room is up  
MJ: wake them.   
Peter: :(  
MJ: we have lunch reservations  
Mr. Harrington: Please wake them 

~~~

Peter sighed deeply, and walked over to were Abe was snoozing. 

He gave Abe a small shake,“ Abe, MJ is making me wake everyone. So please wake uppp.” 

He woke up and grumbled, “ I sometimes hate your girlfreind, dont tell her that.” He stirred over and grabbed his phone. 

Peter repeated the process with Flash, “ Flash, MJ says is awake time.”

“I don’t wanna,” he whined, still 95% asleep, “who needs food or studying, nap.” 

“Up time! Im sure you wanna text Harls, you have to be awake for that.” Peter gave a chuckle, his former bully whining that he wants a nap is quite a site. 

Flash rolled over, and crawled out of bed. He wanted to put his binder back on and then he’d be ready to go do whatever is planned. Walking over to the bathroom, he left his binder in there like a heathen, he checked his phone.   
~~~

Harls to Flash

Harls: text me when you awake from your slumber babe  
Harls: I might be trying to talk dad into driving me to see your meet,,,,   
Harls: it might’ve worked hehe   
Harls: it starts at 6 yea?   
Flash: yea 6!!!!   
Flash: im far to excited about this  
Harls: cute

~~~

A smile lit up Flashs face. He walked into the bathroom and looked around ‘where did i leave my binder?’ he thought to himself ‘ I put it out of plain sight, but where?’ 

Rubbing some sleep from his eyes he continued to look. “ i didn’t put it in the cabinet, i looked there, i checked the tub, maybe someone found it?” he muttered to himself, feeling slightly crazy for forgetting. “ eh i’ll just ask everyone in the room if they’ve seen it. Better to come out then not have it i guess.” 

Opening the door made his heart race, but its fine, he tells himslf, “ Hey, I lost my binder, anyone seen it?” He asks to the room. 

“ What kind of binder?” Abe asks, not looking up from orginizing his acedec notes. 

“Chest binder, its grey, kinda gross looking not gonna lie. I thought i left it in the bathroom.”

Rhodey stood up form the bed, and went and grabbe something, he seems to have a pile of all the things people left laying around. “ Here you go, son. I’m gonna go ‘dad mode’ aspeter and harls put it, if you where it more then eight hours.” Rhodey warned, handing Flash his precious piece of fabric. 

~~~

Acedec Chat

Flash: Rhodey is an embarrassing dad type.   
Peter: i agree. I should’ve brought dad instead of pops  
MJ: nah i like rhodey  
Ned: your only saying that because your his favorite  
MJ: and?  
Sally: wait,, TONY STARK and JAMES RHODES have favorites????  
Cindy: wow  
Peter: yea dad likes ned more cause science nerdy stuff, and pops like MJ more because shes never hacked FRIDAY to sneak into my room  
Mr.Harrington: we are all sitting at the same table and you are texting???  
Charles: its what we do.   
~~~

Acedec Chat

MJ: Alright! You’ve all eaten, so know it is study time!  
Peter: :(((  
Charles; its only 2!!!!  
Abe: I don’t wannnnna study for like 4 hourrrrrsssssssss  
Flash: ughhhh   
Peter: lets get this over with  
Flash: meh

~~~

Flash to Harls

Flash: im taking my binder off the study and it give me anxiety cause group study session but Rhodey got all ‘dont wear it longer then 8 hours or grrr’ and the meet starts at 6 and ive been wearing it since 11 so like yea   
Harls: im gonna guess you need comfort,,, youre very manly babe   
Harls: no one on sthe team will judge you

~~~

Acedec Chat

MJ: alright room 2 is the biggest so we’ll study in there  
Flash: need to stop by my room and take my binder off  
MJ: glad to see your not just going to kill youorslef by over-binding   
Flash: sometime breathing just isnt worth it MJ jeez  
Sally: should we be concerned??  
Peter: nah hes just being dramatic  
Abe: i have to get on my brothers cases to take his binder off   
Abe: just good for you, taking breaks  
Flash: mehhhhhhhhhhhh   
Charles: honestly good idea, i should take mine off too oof  
Flash: i honestly just wanna nap more  
MJ: Study timmmeee   
Mr.Harrington: woo we’re gonna win this meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel i somehow messed up this book???? my doc says this is chapter 38 and i did mess up and count wrong but this should be chapter 37,,,, idk what i did looks like im gonna try to fix it tho
> 
> happy thankgiving to those who celebrate. i hate what caused this hoilday to take place here in america but its a good thing to be thankful and yeaa 
> 
> Some things im thankful for: my dogs, my lovely amazing beautiful girlfreind Leah, minecraft, youtube, all my fandoms, the people who read my awful writing (huh thats you! love yall), sherlock, the internet, and many many more thingss


	37. Chapter 37

Acedec Chat

Mr.Harrington: Is everyone getting ready?   
Peter: Yup! Pop is pestering us   
Flash: your dads are strange  
MJ: extremely  
Ned: is Tony coming to see the meet?  
Flash: Tony and Harls ～(^з^)-♡  
Sally: groooosssss  
Charles: omg Harleys coming?   
Abe: your crush is showing  
Charles: They're hot!   
Charles: I am a man of taste.   
Flash: dont flirt with my S/O please  
Charles: lame  
MJ: Harls is pretty cute.   
Peter: :(((  
Ned: :(((  
MJ: you to are cuter don't worry   
Peter: :)  
Ned: come kiss me you too I miss you two ♡♡  
Mr.Harrington: not allowed  
Peter: as long as you don't see it you have no proof >:)   
MJ: >:)  
Mr. Harrington: *sigh*

~~~

Harls to Flash

Harls: i made dad sit front row :)   
Flash: your not being like mobbed or anything right?   
Harls: no?   
Harls: why would I be?   
Flash: Your dad is tony stark and you have lije 6.7 Million on insta  
Harls: your exaggerating  
Flash: well yeaaa  
Flash: room 142.   
Harls: ?   
Flash: were I am RN  
Harls: ??  
Flash: come here duh

~~~

IronFam

Dad: anyone know whwre harls ran off to???  
Flash: to find me ;)   
Harls: i missed you  
Pops: you saw him this morning!   
Flash: to long  
Peter: grossss  
~~~

Acedec Chat

MJ: MEEET TIMME!!! WE'RE GONNA WIN THIS!   
Peter: or maybe we won't!   
MJ: either way!   
MJ: tomorrow we are celebrating our win or mourning our defeat!   
Mr.Harrington: Let's go!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter after this. 
> 
> My dog is a bed hog! I'm literally laying on his because he's taking the whole bed. (Its a queen sized bed!)
> 
> I've been watching total drama because all the episodes are on youtube lol


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not done academic decathlon so there are totally things that don’t make sense, I did something simmilar in jr. high( head to head) and i was going to join quizbowl but covid haha, so we’re going off from my knowledge of that!! Also i am shit art writing endingggssss

Acedec Chat

Mr.Harrington: good luck everyone!   
Flash: this is my first meet where im not 1st alternative  
Peter: You got this!   
Flash: ahaha ha aha sure  
CIndy: you do got this! You worked hard and learned so many things for this! WE CAN DO THIS GUYS  
Sally: WE GOT THIS!!!!!!  
Cindy: i feel like throwing up still tho.   
MJ: i can feel the anxiety coming off of all of you.   
MJ: mainly flash  
Abe: we all can. Hes shaking  
Charles: youre not gonna like pass out right?   
Flash: no, nope, im good  
MJ: you better be.   
Mr.Harrington: if anyone is going to faint, make a scene! We’d get more study time well you get checked out.   
Flash: WOW

The meet was going well! Midtown was winning, of course. The Stark/Rhodes/Keener bunch cheered excitedly whenever scored a point, getting quite a few strange looks from other observers. It certainly boosted team morale making them more confident and therefore helping them win (Tony planned to do this of course). 

Flash only looked and felt like he was dying every few questions, which is much better then he thought he was going to feel. Harley being there definitely helped, anytime he felt anxious or unsure of an answer Harls gave him a thumbs up. Sounds lame, I’m aware, but it definatly helped knowing Flash ahd the support of his S/O. 

The match seemed to fast for most of the team, they took off with a large lead, but soon they were fighting neck and neck!

Okay, it wasn’t that exciting, both teams were tied point, trying to fight for the win! 

It still sounds more exciting then a bunch of smart people seeing who knows more doesn’t it?

Anyway, the teams were tied point and running out of questions. They were at the edge of their seats! Trying to see who could be labled with greater intellect. There still early in the season, it would be disappointing to loose know. 

MJ somehow still seemed bored, calmed face, relaxed breathing, how did she remain tis calm well the rest of her team was panicked? She didn’t. Peter and Ned could both see the gears turning in her brain, could hear the small puffs of relief when they stole a question from the team, their fearless, stone-cold captain was nervous. 

It’s good that MJ was so good at hiding her panic. Imagine what it’d be like if the team knew she was anxious???

Finally we get to the final question! Whoever buzzes first… 

“In which sport are barni, rudolph, and randolph all techniques?”

Flash buzzes! We’ve got this. “ Trampolining” He gives a deep inhale, as does the rest of both teams, the audience, in the moment it feels like the entiere world went silent. 

They were waiting, patiently, for what seems like hours. In reality it was probably 2 seconds. “That is… CORRECT! Midtown scores the win!”

The silence is broken by blaring loud! Cheers from the MIdtown team, from the parents who came, from the strangers who came to watch for some odd reason, applause and smiles. 

Harley ran to Flash, in a romantic gross cheesy, rom-com sort of way. They met and kissed. A beautiful kiss of happiness and joy. 

Their not the only one with that idea. Ned, MJ, and Peter unchanged kisses. Ignoring the look Mr.Harrington sent there way.

The team exchanged hugs being proud of themselves. Today was a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall,,,,, its over TwT
> 
> This was a good book! well not actually. Im not the biggest fan of this one because I could NOT stay on topic hahahah 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!!!!! The next one I'm writing is Flash/Peter because YES probably a twitter/texting fic cause that's what I'm good at. If you liked this writing style please check out some of my other works!
> 
> I love you all

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all will enjoy this new book! Idk how many chapters it will be yet I just hope you enjoy :)


End file.
